


We Meet Again, 2000 Years Later

by B1uBbz6



Category: Ereri - Fandom, aot
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation!AU, Teacher-Student Relationship, fluffy fluff, highschool!au, modern!AU, student!eren, teacher!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1uBbz6/pseuds/B1uBbz6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle against Titans, Levi was ordered to kill his love. It is their promise. " Once the battle is over, I want Heichou to be the one to kill me. That way, I can die happily in my one true loves arms." 2000 years later civilizations grew in an exceedingly rate. This is where the two pairs, meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Constant Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this I want you to watch the thing that inspired me to wright this. https://youtu.be/E_flQP5DuOI Enjoy :)

**Chapter 1**

_"Heicho... That's the last of them Heicho. We did it. We killed them all!" I exclaimed in happiness. He gave me a smirk and turned to me. "I guess we did, brat" I ran up to him gave him a smiled with pure happiness in my heart and I gave him a hug._

_Jean walked up to us to ruin the moment and said "not all of them Jeäger."_

_I tighten my arms around Levi hopeing he didn't hear those words and forget about the promise._

_Mikasa angrily stormed to Jean and took him to a different place. Somewhere far away from use._

_"Br.... Eren... I have to... It was a promise." Having a sad tone in his voice. I pulled away from my hug and looked at Levi's face._

_"Isn't there any other solutions to this?!" I let go from him body fully and slowly backed away. I fell onto my knees. I had the sudden realization that... There are no other way to resolve the solution._

_I looked up to see the bright blue sunny sky and cried. Levi kneeled down and comforted me. "I'll make it less painful as possible Eren." He reassured me._

_"No" I refused. "Make it hurt, make it so painful I can forget the sadness in my heart Levi" m. "Brat, I can't stand to see you get hurt like that!" He argued. "It's okay." Levi kissed me with his soft and dominating kiss._

_"Brat! I'm already loosing you! It's bad enough, and now you want me to see you suffer even more in under my own hands." His tears flowed out his eyes like a river._

_I wiped his watery tears with my thumb and pulled him closer for a kiss. "Levi?" I called out for him. "What?" He answered strongly with his sadness hidden from his voice. "I'm sorry"._

_I grabbed his right hand that was still holding the sword. I put the blade up to my neck and go my myself prepared. I quickly gave Heicho a kiss and I looked back at him with a smile._

_I quickly moved the blade and put a deep cut in my nape. The feeling of the sharp steel blade cutting through my nape, made me cringe._

_I took one last look at my the love of my life. And all I see, is sorrow._

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

'Beep Beep. Beep Beep'

November 3, 2016

6:00 AM

I wake up from the alarm I have set up on my phone. I sat up slowly, rubbed my head and yawned. "Ugh that dream again."

Ever since I was a small child I have these nightmares about being in the Titan Era from time to time but recently it happened frequently.

I slowly got out of bed. I sat on the edge and stretched my body making myself falling back on to the 'as soft as a cotton' bed. I got back up before I give in to the temptation to stay in bed all day.

I got dressed for school and walked to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. Since my parents are usually out on buisness trip ever since I was a child so I'v practically never had parents to count on. 

Almost forgetting to mention my Sister, Mikasa, that is on the other side of the world to study the medical science of cancer.

I ate the Toast that I made with my odd creation I love oh so much. I'm 100% sure if my family members found out what I like to eat for breakfast they'll die of a heart attack come back alive slap me die of a heart attack again come back alive and then lecture me on how if I stack bread, Nutella, strawberries, then bread, Nutella, strawberries, then top it off with a whip cream is unhealthy and 'not even breakfast' anymore.

God the taste of this lovely creation is heavenly. Although, I'm sure I would die of a heart attack eating this.

I finished my sandwich and ran off to the train station. At this time of the year iR's rainy seasons and it's awfully cold. So I decided to wear a long brown rain jacket.

As I ran down the stairs to get out of the rain. I took a nice good look at the peaceful ,usually, empty train station.

I walked foward to where I usually wait. Then something on the corner of my eye, caught my attention. There was another man leaning on to one of the walls reading a book.

He looked familiar somehow, like I have seen this man before many times but I can't seem to put my finger on it. It was harder for me to identify him, it was pretty dark with the dim lights.

Then the train came by. The loud noise of the honking of the train and the soundS if the loud train tracks.as the train pass me by a slight wind has brushed my hair back a bit which felt satisfying.

The doors opened up and I walked in sitting down on a empty chair and putting my bag on the chair next to me.

I plugged in my headphones to my phone and put them on. I started to listen to Bts,Fire. After thirty minutes riding on the train I finally reached my destination.

When the doors opened up I walked out and started to walk up the stairs. I went under the small roof that's protecting me from the rain and I looked out side.

The sun was out and it was still raining. I smiled at the thought of having the sun shine down upon us while the sky is crying. It's a beautiful sight indeed.

I calmly walked to school that was only two blocks away from the station. Not caring that I was drenched, I walked in the school making a small water trail to class. I sat down on my seat which was on the front in the middle of the room.

I plugged in my headphones into my phone and put them on and started to listen to Vixx. After a few minutes of listening to their recent song, Dynamite, I slightly hear the bell ring over the music.

I put my phone and my headphones away and rested my head on my hand. Listening now to my classmates loud conversation I came to the assumption that we have a new Teacher and that Sasha ate all of Mr.Denims Potatoes. 

Apparently, Mr.Potter gave up on teaching us. Mostly because this class is combined with the top 4 delinquents. That is including Sasha, Connie, Jean, and worst one of them all, Me. Everyone is afraid of us. The teachers are even scared to talk back to us.

Yeah it's pretty bad. So good luck on our new teacher.

We then heard footsteps going up the stairs as it became louder and louder we all became quiet. The door opened up and here comes a gorgeous man walking to the front of the class.

He has silk black hair, pale skin, a bit short for a grown man, and... wait what is this feeling? It's like I've seen this man before.

Before I knew it he was over my desk looking down at me. My eyes wide open from my sudden realization. He looks exactly like the man im supposedly be inlove with in my dreams.

He stared at me and finally said something "hooh, so you're the brat who left the water trail in the halls. That shit is fucking disgusting there are so much dirt in that water. What have you been walking on?" I ignored what he said and asked something irrelevant to what he said to me.

"L-Levi?" I questioned.


	2. My Boring Ass Classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I has Decided! Every 10 Kudos I'll make a chapter •3•

**Chapter 2**

"Brat" he said with a glare and walked away to the black board up front. He wrote down the words 'Mr.Rivaille' he underlined it and turned to us. 

"I am Mr.Rivaille, but you can call me Levi. I am your new teacher because in 3 months time your teacher quit on you little shits. Any questions?" He announced to us. So I was right his name is Levi.

It became quiet and all we heard was nothing except for the raindrops smash into the glass window for a minute or so. Then a hand rose up from the back broke the scilence. Levi looked at the girl in the back to signal her to speak. She stood up and asked the question that probably every girl, except Sasha, had wanted to ask.

"Are you single?" She asked. Right away Levi answered "Yes". Practically every girl in the class squealed which was annoying and loud. Another girl rose her hand and asked "How old are you?". He slight movement of his eyes opening a bit amused me.

"To old for your ass, that's how old" it then became quiet for a second then the girls squealed again. I smirked at his snide remark. "2000" I whispered to myself. He heard me mumble and asked me "What the fuck did you say, Brat?" 

"You're 2000 years old" I said loudly. Connie right behind me started to laugh loudly breaking the silence and patted me on my shoulder. "Hahaha You're probably right my man!" He said in laughter. "What do you mean 'probably' I AM right" I said in response to his sudden burst of laughter. 

I smirked at Levi and he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I AM not 2000 years old, brat. Anyways, I'm going to start the lesson" after an hour of listening to Levi lecture our small 5 minute break began. 

I leaned back and popped a lollipop into my mouth. Sasha and Jean walked up to Connie and I. Sasha was eating the apparently stolen potatoes and Jean was just being a... Jean. Sasha took a bit out of the potato and asked me "so how'd you know his name was Levi?" Jean then added on "Yeah, you've met him before?" 

I put my hands in my pocket and shook my head no "Lucky guess" I shrugged "and I have never met him in my life" I met him in my dreams though but I wasn't going to say that. That's just weird. After 5 minutes of talkin about random shit like about fights we've been into and how many times we have almost got caught by the police. Levi walked in. 

Another boring ass class happened, it makes me want to skip school. I do bad ass shit but it's just not my forté to skip school. I guess the only amusing thing in this class are the small hidden snide remarks he makes in between random sentences. 

The next period is Lunch so I was wishing this class goes by faster. Finally after an hour I took my sketchbook and was the first to walk out of the class like usual. I walked up the many stair cases that lead to the roof. 

I opened the door to the roof and checked if it was still raining. I notice it wasn't so I walked out of the bright sunny day and sat down under the small roof. 

I sat down leaning behind the fence and placed the sketchbook on my lap. I sighed and looked up at the blue calm sky. I closed my eyes and just felt the heat from the sun lightly kiss my skin. I open my eyes and look down at my sketch book. 

I flipped the many pages of drawings. Drawings of the man in my dreams. The drawings of Levi. I flipped to a new blank paper and started to sketch of the head and the body. The sun and the slight wind blowing really relaxed me and I fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

_The only thing I heard as I walked through the long tunnel with Levi were the loud footsteps that echoed. It was a long silence but it was calming. Where is he leading me exactly?_

_Walking behind Levi I realized the small details about his back side. His silky black hair flows back a bit and he had the best posture. His back is also very clean. It's just like him, being super clean that is._

_I look a bit lower. After a minute of fantasizing about Levi's butt we suddenly stop walking. It made me bump into him. He glared at me and blushed. I stepped back and looked down._

_"We're here brat" he said as he opened up the door. "Yeah but where is 'here' Heicho?" I questions before looking up. "Maybe, you should look before you questions dumbass"_

_I looked up and gasp in happiness. Levi kissed me on my lips with his soft delicious lips "Oh, Levi... You shouldn't have!" I said in shock. "I wanted to because I love you,Brat"_

_"Brat"_

_"Brat wake up"_

_"Brat"_

_"You're going to be late for class shit head"_

_~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~_

"Wake up Brat, Lunch is almost over you shit bag" I opened my eyes and I see Levi looking down at me with his usual bitch face. I squinted and mumbled "L-Levi"

"yes that's me brat now wake your ass up and get to class" he said in reply. "B-but Levi you got me a...." I finally full have woken up and realized on what I was saying. I looked down and quickly closed my sketchbook. I stood up and shoved both my hands into my pocket while my sketchbook was in between my arm and my side. 

"Sorry I'll go to class" I started walking towards the door but Levi stopped me from opening it when he said something. "So I was in your dreams huh brat?" I looked back with a shock expression. 

"H-How'd you know?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter disappoint you *^*


	3. Looking Down At Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I got tired of waiting •3• Ima just post it!

**Chapter 3**

_'bum bum, bum bum'_

"I may or may have not looked through your sketchbook" he crossed his arm and walked towards me as I hold my sketchbook tighter. When he was right in front of me he grabbed my sketchbook and started to look through them. "I don't know how you could have drawn this before meeting me but it's pretty good, brat"

_'bum bum, bum bum'_

I grabbed my sketchbook back and closed it. "Pretty good? It's fucking awesome short stacks"

_'Bum bum , bum bum'_

I gave him a glare causing him to glare back at me. His eyebrow moved up in disbelief on what I said.

"Brat, just get to class" he walked passed me and walked in the building. I took a deep sigh of relief and held my hand on my chest. I can't believe my heart kept pumping so fast. The heart beats were so loud I was afraid if Levi could hear it. 

I breathed in and out until I calmed down a bit. I turned around and walked in the building. I went down the stairs and walked into the classroom.

Every one went all quiet and stared at me. I moved my shoulders around to crack them a bit and put my hands in my pants pocket. I calmly walked to my desk and sat down. Everyone was still staring at me. 

I began to worry that they see how weak I can really be. I looked back and glared at everyone. "What the fuck are you guys looking at huh?" Everyone quickly looked away out of fear. I sighed in relief that they didn't see. Levi then walked up to my desk and bent down to whisper something. 

"For a weak brat, you seem to act tough" he smirked and stepped back to the board. I ignored that matter and leaned back on my chair and crossed my arms. 

After , a seemed to be, a very, very, very, very long English lecture from Captain Levi here, the bell rang. The next class was Science. Science class always made me feel worn out.

I swear my science professor ,Hange, drank some bad shit she made with combining chemicals together to get this hyper and energetic. I'm not going to lie, she's a hella smart ass science professor but she just kills me. 

Only two more minutes until the end of English class and Hange burst in the classroom and hugged Levi. I thought it was funny how Hange just inturrupted Levi in the middle of writing boring ass shit on the board. Only looking at the back of his head I could fully see his rage. 

"Shitty glasses" I heard Levi say under his breathe. "AAAHH!!! LEVIII!!!!! It's been such a long time my FRIEND!! How's the PEtrA?!" She said loud and clear. Everyone in my class looked around and murmured. Probably revolving around the girls named 'Petra'. 

Levi looked at Hange then looked at us and then looked back at Hange. "Not right now Shitty glasses" the bell rang and Levi walked to his desk and collected his stuff. He walked out of the room and waved bye at Hange, closing the door. 

After a long energy draining class school ended. I sighed in relief and collected my things and walked out the class. My group followed, behind me walking out the school and to 'The Hide Out'.

It's not an actual hide out its a cafe called 'The Hide Out'. That's right I came up with the name. Mostly because my parents own the cafe. We come here when school ends only because of one reason. Jean. 

Apparently there is this guy we hired not to long ago he has eyes for. His name is Marco. He's a kind person and all but the one problem he has is that he leaves everything half done. I don't even know why.

He's a hard worker but he always needs another worker with him to finished his half assed work. It's odd like for example when he eats a donut. He eats it half way and doesn't eat all of it. Odd child. 

I stood infront of the cafe and stared at the sign. Iwasn't really in the mood to go in at the moment and just really wanted to go home. I told them that I wanted to go home and they said they're byes. I walked to the train station and waited for the train. I looked at my right and saw a small silhouette. I squinted my eyes to try to see who it was but it was no use.

The train came in and the doors opened. We both walked in at the same time. And there I realize we were going into the same train cart. As I walked into the well lit train cart I clearly see who this man is. And in my discovery, it was Levi. After, 30 minutes of pure quietness the train stopped in my stop station.

The doors opened up and I walked out, in sync with Levi. I waited until Levi walked out first and then I went out. After walking a few blocks I realized we are going the same way. Then all of a sudden Levi made a right Turn. I shrugged and walked towards my apartment building. I walked up the stairs and went to my door. I went in my bag to look for my keys. 

I then took my hand out and accidentally dropped my key. I bent down to grab it but all of a sudden I see a very fancy black shoes infront of me. I stared at them and then started to trace the shoes going up to look who it was.

And in my surprise the person who was in front of me was non other than. Levi. He looked down at me. "Brat" he said. My heart starts beating faster and faster.

_'Bum bum, bum bum'_

"Short stacks" I counter attacked. I then realized. My cheeks then started to grow a rosey red. Why is this man always looking down at me. 

_'Bum bum, bum bum'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the Marco joke about the half thing.... NOT REALLY!! AHAHAHAH I WAS LIKE IM GUNNA MAKE IT IM GOING TO MAKE THE JOKE!


	4. Deadly Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys bare with me here. It's summer and I'm slacking but hey here have another chapter. •3•

**Chapter 4**

I grabbed my keys and quickly stood up. "W...what are you doing here Levi?" 

_'Bum bum, Bum Bum'_

"I live here. Ever thought of that brat?" He raised his eyebrow. And glared at me. 

_'Bum bum, Bum bum'_

I am now 100% certain he could hear my loud heart beat. "A...are you my new Neighbor?" I asked. 

He looked at my door and then to his. "I don't know is that your room?" 

"Y...yes.." I replied.

"Then yes I am,dumbass" he turned to his door and unlocked it. He walked in the door and heard the lock on his door lock. 

My heart beat slowed down and I have finally calmed down. I walked to my door and unlocked it. Making a huge sigh and walked in. I locked the door behind me and threw the keys on the table. I kicked off my shoes and ran to my room and lay down on my bed. And fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~

_I started to walk away taking care of my 10 Titans I started to walk away. I then started to here huge steps running to me behind me. I looked back and there I see a Titan hovering over me ready to smash me. I closed my eyes for the worst but I didn't feel anything yet. I opened up my eyes and saw Levi._

_He had his sword penetrate the Titans hand and holding it up. "You alright kid?" He asked._

_"Just peachy" I replied. "That's great brat but help me out here."_

_I then quickly killed the Titan in captains orders. I went back to Levi and looked at him. He was covered in his own blood. He then fainted. In shock I quickly took him to Mikasa princess style. He would kill me if he knew but it didn't matter to me at that time._

_Mikasa looked at me and back at Levi. She then took Levi to the doctors place and tried to tend his wounds. Not knowing if he'll survive or not made me want to cry my eyes out._

~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up from my 6 hour nap and got out of my bed. I sighed "what a stress full fucking dream."

I walked to the front door I grabbed my sweater and I wore my sneakers. I opened up the door and I looked outside. It was a pretty dark night. I walked out and locked the door behind me. 

I walked down the stairs and on to the streets. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and yawned. After a nice long walk to the convenience store I walked in and bought juice.

I looked at my watch and saw it was exactly 8:00 P.M. I sighed and walked out to see 10 guys surrounding me. 

At this point it ain't even a surprise anymore. Exact time, every night but diffrent guys. I poked the straw into my juice box.

Holding my juice box on my right hand while my left is in my pocket. I drank my juice walking foward with no expression. I finally finished it and I threw it at the trash can behind me.

I put my right hand into my pockets and looked at the ten guys. "So are you going to attack me of what?" They looked at me in confusion and their faces suddenly changed into anger. One of the guys ran up to me trying to punch me but I dodged.

I then kicked him behind me. Then 3 guys came running in trying to punch me at the same time. I ducked causing them to punch each other.

They got completely knocked out. The first guy got back up from his feet and tried to punch me again. I was done with his shit so I kicked him on the head knocking him out. 

I stood in the middle calmly waiting for their attack. 4 guys now has attacked me spontaneously.

I dodged all their attacks in the same time I kicked them in vital spots so they would be laying there dead cold for a couple of hours. I gave the last two my deadliest death glare and they started to run away like small scared puppies. 

I took another juice box out and stabbed a straw in. I then began to drink out of it. Then all of a sudden I hear footsteps coming from behind me. I quickly looked behind me and saw a guy holding a nailed bat hovering above me.

I then see him swing down. I closed my eyes ready for the worst. After a couple of more seconds I didn't feel anything. I opened up my eyes and saw the back side of Levi. 

Levi looked back at me and quickly looked back at the attacker. "Brat, you alright?" 

Eren nodded and then realized he could have not been able to see that. "Y...yes I'm fine." 

"Well that's great kid but can you help me out here? I can't keep this up. This shit stain is hurting me." He said in a normal time making it seem like nothing is really wrong. I got up and kicked the attackers head so hard I was sure he's dead. 

I looked back at Levi and looked at his arm and head. And there all I saw was blood. Everywhere.levi then fainted.

I then quickly picked Levi up princess style and ran back to my apartment. Levi would be in shock and in anger about it but it didn't really matter to me. 

When we finally got to my apartment I kicked the door open causing the lock to break and I quickly put Levi on my dining table.

I took a pillow from the couch and set it under Levi's head. I then quickly ran to my dads work room to grab all the medical shit he has left in there. 

I then started to pull out the little nails on his arm and head. I honestly have no idea if he can survive under my medical operation here. I called Mikasa for her guidance. I waited for a couple of seconds until she picked up. 

 "Eren? Hey how's it going?" She said right away. "Not right now Mika. I have a problem. I was in a fight with these dudes and..." Without letting me finish the sentence she started to scold me. "Eren I told you not to fight anymore! Your going to get hurt!" I made a Tch sound and ignored her scolding.

"Mika I don't have time for your bull shit. I got sneak attacked after the fight and my Teacher came and saved me he's bleeding ever where and I don't how to properly fix this one. He got hit on his head and arm." There was a slight silence then Mikasa started to talk. 

"Okay Eren here is what I want you to do. Get a cold wet rag and clean off the blood." As she was talking I did exactly what she told me to do. "Alright. Next?" I asked. 

"Now go get the bandages in the emergency kit in dads room. In the emergency kit there should be something to disinfect the wounds. Tell him it'll sting a lot." 

"Mika he fainted earlier" I replied. "Well lucky for him he won't be feeling the dreadful stings, now go and disinfect that shit." She said. "right!".

"Now take the bandages and wrap that around his arm real tight so it can slow down the bleeding." As I tightly bandaged his arm. I looked at his painful expression. I know he's hurt. I'm so worried.

"Now redo the process to the head. And all you have to do is wait and see if he'll survive." She said. "Thanks Mika" I said gratefully. 

I then hung up and quickly and carefully did the same process. When I finished I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and went to clean up. I carried him to my room and carefully placed him on my bed. I went to go get a different clean rag to clean his body. I also took one of my comfy pajamas and underwear. 

I blushed and contimplate did I should change it for him. I sighed and decided that I will. 

I went to him and took his shirt off. I then cleaned his bloody body. I then put on his shirt. Then I started to take his pants and underwear off. I tried not looking at his dick. I really did. But it was so big how can I not look? For a small man to be this big I was shocked really. 

I then put on the clean underwear for him resisting the urge to touch it. I then started to put on the pajam pants on him. I put my blanket over him and looked at his resting face. I brushed his hair back and smiled. "You look so cute sleeping that peacefully" I kissed his forehead. Hoping he doesn't die, I grabbed his shirt and started to fix the shirt sewing it to making it look like nothing even happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be in Levi's POV •3• so get ready for your anus.


	5. Fucking Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this came in super late XD I've been a bit busy ;-; but here's a new chapter that is in Levi Pov but since I have some shiz to do it might be short. Once again I am very sorry!

**Chapter 5**

"Wait, what do you mean I'm fired?" I slammed my hand down on his desk asking in A annoyed tone.

"What I'm saying Mr.Ackerman, is that it's unacceptable for cursing off students like that. Also you beat some kid up for not understanding some college leveled education. They're highschool students for peats sake!" The principal said. 

"I'm not going to allow the idocity of these children pass for Pete. Who the fuck is Pete anyways?!" The principal massaged his own temples and sighed. 

"Just get out of here Akerman" he replied. I walked out the school and walked to my empty apartment. I sighed and loosened up my tie that seemed like it was suffocating me the whole day. I sat down on my chair and sighed. In this peace and quiet I get inturrupted by a sudden call from someone. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. 

As I read who it was I made a disgusted look and pinched the bridge of my nose. I answered the call "What do you want shitty glasses?" 

"SO RAVIOLI I HEARD YOU GOT FIRED!" 

I flinched and sighed from the hearing her call me Ravioli "Hanji I don't need your bullshit right now"

"BUT RAVIOLI LET ME HELP YOU!!"

"How can you help me? You're just a shit stain. And stop calling me Ravioli shitty glasses"

"LISTEN I HEARD ERWIN BECAME A PRINCIPAL IN THIS SCHOOL NAME ROSE MARIA!!! AND I HEAAARRDD THERE IS AN OPEN SPOT FOR A NEW TEACHER!"

"Oh? And you're going to give me that job?" 

"YEA!"

"No, I don't need help from you"

"Oh COME ON Ravioli-"

"Hanji"

"... HAHA I MEAN LEVI! It's perfect! The school is pretty close to your new apartment! AND PLUSE I WORK THERE I CAN HELP YOU OUT!" 

"I won't need help on teaching." 

"OH TRUST ME YOULL NEED HELP WITH THESE GROUP OF KIDS"

"Sure, I won't need the information anyways I'm not teaching there"

"COME ON PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!"

I sighed as she begged for it. 

"Yeah whatever, if Theyre super geniuses I will but if their stupid shits then I'm quiting" 

"MISSION COMPLETE! YOU WORK TOMORROW!" 

I hung up the phone and sighed. I then started to move my things in the truck and drove my way to my new apartment. I moved my things in my room and arranged my furniture. Which only took an hour since it was the last small batch. I went into the shower right away and stayed in the shower to clean myself that was covered in sweat until the cold water started to come in.

After the shower I changed into my pajamas and hopped onto my bed. And from there I fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~

_Faint sounds came out from the darkness of my dream_

_the first one was a happy call of my name_

_"Levi!"_

_The second one was a calling out for help_

_"Captain!"_

_One sounded like it was a moan_

_"L-evi"_

_The next one was like the person was loosing breath_

_"Cor....pral..."_

_And the last one.... Was a confession._

_"I...love you..."_

_and they were all the same voice. Voice that I seemed to love so much. But... Something about it makes me want to cry my heart out. Who's voice is this?_

_Then a blurry picture of a person started to come up. And the only things that popped out in there was his.... Beautiful ocean eyes_

_~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~_

I then wake up from the sound of my phone ringtone. I didn't bother looking at who was calling me and just answered it. "Hello?" I said in a half awake voice. "Awwwwwww Ravioli is still sleepy" I clicked my toungue and realized I was going to be late for the job Hanji decided to put me in. 

I tiredly forced myself to standup and put in a suit and tie. I grabbed my briefcase and walked towards the station. It was all quiet and calm in the station.

I then hear raindrops falling down. And hitting the floor outside. Then I hear footsteps. As the person tan pass by me he turned back and looked at me. After a couple seconds of staring I was about to walk over there and knock some respect out of him but he turned and waited for the train.

I clicked my toungue and said to myself "Its rude to stare Fucking brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I disappointed you and after all the waiting too XD Gomen I'll try to make the next chapter better! Promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I wrote this at 3:00 AM and I did not plan on staying home up all night to write this but I did. So uhm YAAAAY?! Anyways make sure to comment any mistakes or ideas for me so I can approve my work. Thank you :3


End file.
